21 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci 09:30 Nurkuj, Olly! - Ciśnienie, odc. 4 (Pressure's On); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:00 Kajtuś - Kajtuś u lekarza, odc. 17 (Caillou the patient); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 10:30 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 4 (Destroy Malevolence); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:00 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 12 (Worst Week, ep. 13); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:45 Klan - odc. 2008 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:15 Klan - odc. 2009 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:45 Kyle XY - odc. 30 (Kyle XY, ep. 30, Primary Colors); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:40 Przebojowa noc 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polska Pięknieje 15:20 Plebania - odc. 1672; telenowela TVP 15:55 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ptaków - Latać czy nie latać? 1 (The life of birds. To fly or not to fly.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 7/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Seks, kasa i kłopoty - odc. 7 (Dirty Sexy Money, ep. 7) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Hywel tęskni za domem, odc. 40 (odc. 14, seria II) (Homesik Hywel); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Tato - txt - str.777; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1995) 22:20 NSP2011 - Widzowie pytają eksperci odpowiadają odc 4 22:30 Polska i Niemcy; debata 23:25 Pod osłoną nocy - odc. 3 (Moonlight, ep. 3) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:20 Pod osłoną nocy - odc. 4 (Moonlight, ep. 4) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Wieczna Callas (Callas Forever); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, Hiszpania, Wielka Brytania, Rumunia (2002) 03:30 Kino nocnych marków - Dwoje bliskich obcych ludzi; dramat obyczajowy 04:30 Notacje - Maria Juckiewicz. Tyle było łez, tyle było płaczu; cykl dokumentalny 04:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 MASH - odc. 251 (MASH (s. XI, ep. B06 UN the Night...)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 41; serial TVP 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 201 - Porachunki 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:20 Familiada - odc. 1835; teleturniej 11:50 Sztuka życia 12:25 Tak to leciało! (88); teleturniej 13:25 W cieniu Wezuwiusza - odc. 1 (Italie - Cote Sud: Naples, Capri, Amalii - ep. 1); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009) 14:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 2 Wszyscy to robią; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 2/21 - Walka z nałogiem, czyli labirynt - txt - str.777; serial TVP 15:50 Pytanie na lato 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:35 Europa da się lubić 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/65; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 8/18 - Wielka wsypa - txt - str.777; serial TVP 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 70 (287) Wielka szansa; serial komediowy TVP 20:15 Młode wilki 1/2 - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997) 22:05 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 2/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:55 Czas honoru - odc. 28 seria III "Plan Abwehry" - txt - str.777; serial TVP 23:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Królowie Mambo (The Mambo Kings); dramat kraj prod.Francja, USA (1992) 01:40 Siedlisko - odc. 7/9; serial TVP 02:40 Dzieciak i ja (Kid and I); komedia kraj prod.USA (2006) 04:15 W cieniu Wezuwiusza - odc. 1 (Italie - Cote Sud: Naples, Capri, Amalii - ep. 1); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009) 05:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (45) - serial animowany 08.00 Scooby-Doo (19) - serial animowany 08.30 Gumisie (3) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (243) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (80) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (327) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (24, 25) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (199) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 14 (99) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (2) - serial komediowy 14.45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (2) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (137) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (18) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (18) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Szklana pułapka 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 22.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (122) - serial kryminalny 23.30 Życie, którego nie było - thriller, USA 2004 01.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (72) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Brzydula (71, 72) - serial komediowy 12.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 14.15 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.30 Plotkara (4) - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Dr House 2 (19) - serial obyczajowy 21.50 Przepis na życie (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 22.50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.50 Goście 2 (5) - serial SF 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 VIP - program kulturalny 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 41, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 207, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 14, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 183, USA 2007 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 10, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 24 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 184, USA 2007 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 11, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 16, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 16, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 15, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 17, Polska 2010 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - odc. 9, USA, Kanada 2007 21:55 Sugar Hill - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 00:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - odc. 9, USA, Kanada 2007 2:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:25 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:50 VIP - program kulturalny 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Matylda - odc. 5/33 - Waleczny zając (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Przygrywka - odc. 2 - Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 2 - Eksperyment; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Makłowicz w podróży - (88) Luksemburg - Małe Wielkie Księstwo; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 384; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 7/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 197* Artystka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ranczo - odc. 16* - Lokalna rewolucja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:45 KFPP Opole 2011 - Telehity w Teleexpressowym Tempie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 15:55 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 4/9* - Przerwane ogniwo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 7/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zwierzęta Eulalii; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Bananowy rejs, odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Determinator - odc. 5/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "K jak KABARET'" (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Mrok - odc. 5/8* - Pamiętnik; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Polska i Niemcy; debata; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 7/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Bananowy rejs, odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 74; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 384; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Gry wojenne - cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Szansa na Sukces - Poluzjanci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych